Various techniques for distributed data storage are known in the art. For example, PCT International Publication WO 2013/024485, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method of managing a distributed storage space, including mapping a plurality of replica sets to a plurality of storage managing modules installed in a plurality of computing units. Each of the plurality of storage managing modules manages access of at least one storage consumer application to replica data of at least one replica of a replica set from the plurality of replica sets. The replica data is stored in at least one drive of a respective computing unit.